


I don't wanted it...

by InkyRebelLafayette



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyRebelLafayette/pseuds/InkyRebelLafayette
Summary: "I was an idiot... Why I accepted it?... He does not love me... He's getting marriage! What have I done?... He was drunk, I not... Now I suffer the consequences of my decision..."





	1. Introduction

Nate's POV

Hi. My name is Nathan Sharp, or Nate. I am known for my YouTube channel, NateWantsToBattle. I sing, compose, play instruments. Not long ago I recorded a musical of FNAF on Random Encounters channel. Was pretty cool. But then they told me that on the second night that I would do would be together, a duet with Markiplier. When they told me this, my heart raced. I managed to hide from everyone I had a crush on him. Since I discovered his channel, I developed a feeling for it. Funny, charismatic... All this and more... But... After the end of the recording of "FNAF The Musical - Supercut"... I found out that he's really straight.  
That was a pain, but what I could do. It's just a crush. I have to say... I have a girlfriend. But I do not know if you really love Morgan... Once I know Mark personally... I do not know what to feel...  
My life was normal. Until one day... everything changed...

Author's POV

Nate was in his house, editing a video on the computer. It was night. YouTuber life. Is hard. His phone vibrated. He looked. A WhatsApp message sent by Mark. Nate frowned and felt his heart beat a little faster. He read the message.

Mark: Hey Nate!

Nate: Hi Mark

Mark: Can I ask you something?

Nate: Well, you're asking if you can ask anything to me, so I guess so, hehe

Mark: LOL, good. So you want to go with me in a bar? Here near your home

Nate: Why me?

Mark: Well, I wanted to go in this bar and do not like to go alone. Since it is near your home, I thought of you to come. So what do you think?

Nate took a while to answer. He thought it was a good idea. He knew he would have nothing to Mark. It would be just a hang out of friends. Only that.

Nate: Of course!

Mark: Ok! I'll get you there ;)

Nate: Okay

After that, they ended the conversation. Nate was not sure what he was doing. He felt nervous about going out with the man who liked. But I had to remember that he only saw him as a friend. Still, it made him nervous.  
\- Was it even a good idea ... - Nate asked.

Time skip

Mark's car parked in front of Nate's house. Once beeped, Nate left the house and went to him. As soon as he got into the car, put the belt.  
\- Ready to go? - Mark asked.  
\- Yes. But I never went to a bar like that one before... - Nate replied sincerely.  
\- Do not worry, Nate. No one will get drunk. - He winked and started driving.


	2. Sex Night~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my first smut.... Will be bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will contain sex......... Pretty bad wrote.....

A while later   
\-------------  
Nate's POV  
\-------------  
I lost count of how many drinks Mark had. I think he's already drunk. I knew coming here was not a good idea... It's better take he to my house. It is more near than his house. I reached to him.

\- Hey Nate! Are u sure u do not want a drink?? It's very good! - Mark said between hiccups.

\- No Mark. Let's go home. You are drunk. - I said, taking him by the arm.

\- Awwww... But now ???? Was so cool! Why are you always the unfun??? - He sobbed.

\- I'm not unfun. I'm worried. And I drive this time. -

I pulled him out of the bar and walked to the car. He continued to talk nonsense. I did not pay much attention.  
\-------------  
Time skip  
\-------------  
Finally we got home. I put Mark's arm around me to take him into my house. He staggered so drunk that he was.

\- I remember this place!! FNAF The Musical: Night 4 happened here!! - he said.

\- It is my home. And you sleep here on the couch. -

I put him on the couch.

\- Hmmmm, slept here~ - he spoke with a... pervert tone.

The way he spoke made me blush at the time. He... No. No. No. He's drunk. He does not like me that way... Much less like that...

\- Nate, ar u virgin??~ - he spoke in that same perverted tone.

Stop it, Mark... You do not love me.

\- Ye-Ye-Yeah... I am... Wh-W-W-Why... - I was afraid of the answer.

\- I just think that someone sexy as you should have lost your virginity a long time ago~ - he licked his lips.

I gulped and blushed more. I was beginning to sweat. I tried not to show it. I even want to have sex with him... No. No! Forget it!

\- O-Okay... I-I'll leave you here - I walked up to him, putting a blanket on it - sl-sleep and... -

I was interrupted by the hands of Mark around my waist... I think this time I blushed very strong. I looked at him.

\- You are so sexy when blushes~ - he said.

\- Ma-Ma-Mark... Nah, not... We should not do this... I-I... -

Before I could finish, Mark pulled me and our lips touched. My eyes widened at what he was doing. He's kissing me! I'm kissing Markiplier... He's kissing me! Bu-But he was drunk... I broke the kiss and he looked at me in the eyes.

\- Oh Nate~ I always wanted this to you~ -

\- D-Do what...? -

He did not answer but held me closer. Then I felt his hands down my waist. I jumped in fright when I felt his hands touching my ass.

\- Ma-Mark... no-no... We can not do this... -

\- Why not, my prince~? -

'My prince'? He's really drunk... But his question... I do not really know how to answer!... This is wrong... We-Well... I have a girlfriend... But I'm not happy with she...

Mark noticed my confusion, and kissed me. His hands out of my pants and grabbed my jacket. This time he broke the kiss and took my jacket. Soon after, he took off his shirt. I thought he was more muscular... What I'm talking about?? We-We can not... It's... It's wrong... Ri-Right?...

Then he unbuttoned my pants. At that moment, I jumped.

\- No Mark. I have a girlfriend... - tried to escape from it.

He did not seem to hear me and just pulled me closer. I was feeling so... good... I do not want to leave his arms...

\- Do not be afraid, my prince~ I see in your eyes that you also want it~ -

And it was true... His hands began to go down to my pants, and began to unbottom there. I started to blush a lot. He pulled my pants with my clothes underneath. I think I could not blush more. I covered my down parts. He laughed.

\- Do not be embarrassed, my prince~ You are magnificent~ - he said, removing my hands from the front.

I just nodded. He started and remove my shirt. So... He took my clothes and took off. Okay... I'm naked in front of the man I love. I could not blush more. He smiled with a very perverted tone. After... was he taking his own pants. And the clothes underneath together... I saw it and almost choked. It was big! But I though it was bigger... Deception...

\- Like what you see?~ - Mark asked.

\- Well... I thought it was bigger. - I answered truthfully.

He made a face of Frisk of Undertale but soon returned to the pervert face. He made me turn back and crouch. I know what would happen now. He was on top and... I started to feel his cock get inside me.

\- Ah! Ahh! - I screamed.

That hurt! But... It was so good at the same time! I felt pain and pleasure all at the same time! Ahhh... I still screaming with moans. Mark came and went in and out of me... Hard and fast...

\- Ahhh! Ow! Mo-More! Ha-Harder! Faster! - I said, shouting.

I did not see his face, but I knew he was smiling. He made faster and harder... Oh... That was so good! Feel his dick inside me... I want to feel in my mouth! I was feeling so good... I started to moan more than scream, because I was getting used to the pain of his cock in me.

Then he grabbed my cock. I gasped with surprise but, feeling that he continued to fuck me, I let it go.

After a while so...

\- Nate...~ I think I'll...~ - he cummed inside of me.

I also I cummed, so that was in Mark's hand. I layed down and we both started pant, trying to catch our breath.

\- Wow... - I said.

I looked at Mark and saw him licking the hand that I cummend on. He looked at me and did the perverted smile again. His lips were dirty with my... "Milk." He approached me and got on top of me.

\- You are delicious, my prince~ Now you want to taste me?~ -

I nodded at the same time. I wanted to taste him but so much! He sat up, just waiting for me to start sucking. I got off the couch and knelt down on the floor, getting "face to face" with his cock. My mouth started getting flooded with my drooling with will so in my mouth.

\- What are you waiting for, my prince?~ I can not stand to wait to feel you sucking my dick~ - he said.

I do not hesitate more, and started licking the head. He gave little moans, that soon would become higher. I licked his dick like a child licking a lollipop... Ok... I admit that this was a BAD example...

I could not stand and began to suck it. Soon, Mark litle moans became true moans.

\- Ye-Yeah~ C-Continue~ - he said.

I continued, and this time, the better. I felt a change in his excitement. It got bigger. Feel his dick in my mouth... What an exciting feeling... It was then that he cummed into my mouth. As soon as this happened, I pull away and swallow everything. Mark started panting.

\- So~ What do you think?~ - He asked me.

The taste... It was delicious! I wanted more! A lot more!

\- I loved! This is delicious! I want more~ -

He gave a perverted laugh and held me. He started kissing me. I kissed back. As soon as we pull away, he looked into my eyes. And I looked back.

\- Get ready, my prince~ The night is just beginning~ -  
\-------------  
Time skip  
\-------------  
I never felt so good! I have no words... I was fucked by Markiplier... My crush... Best day ever... I had lost track of time. But it was late. Mark had fallen asleep. And I... Laying on his chest. We both had gone to my bed to be much more comfortable than a counch.

I was still awake, just watching him sleep. I could not be happier... Of course. I could feel a little guilty for having sex with a man even though I already have a girlfriend. But I did not feel more in love with her.

Sleep began to touch me. I felt asleep on Mark's chest. We both slept quietly all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....................


	3. Heartbroken and Something Else

Author's POV

It was morning. Mark had not yet awakened, Nate was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around and saw his room. But not lying in his bed "directly". He was lying in Mark. That made Nate smile. He sighed with joy.  
He "slept" with the man he loved. It was better than any dream of him. It was a little painful at first but he soon got used to it. Nate knew that Mark would have a big headache, but soon it would be better.  
He can feel the gamer's arms around Nate's waist. That feeling was incredible. But his thoughts were broken when his cell phone, which he had left last night in the living room (because he had more interesting things to do, if you understand me (͡ ° ͜ʖ͡ °)), began to play. I could hear from the room so high it was.  
Nate wanted to answer but did not want to leave the comfort of Mark. It was then that the cell phone stopped ringing. Nate sighed in relief. But then he started playing again. The singer *facedpalm* and got up to change clothes and go to meet. Before leaving the room, he kissed Mark and went into the living room. He saw the screen. Matt (MatPat). He answered.  
\- Hi, Matt. -  
\- Hey Nate, sorry for calling so early... Did I wake you? -  
\- I had already woken up a while ago. What you want? -  
\- Well, Stephanie is sick and she can not record GTLive. Would you mind joining tomorrow's live? I can not be alone! -  
Nate chuckled at that.  
\- Okay, okay, I'll go! -  
\- OK! Thanks, Nate -  
\- You're welcome -  
After that, Matt hung up. Nate smiled, put the cell phone in his pocket and went to the bedroom. When he came in, Mark was rubbing his eyes. Nate was surprised. Mark had a headache and it took a while to get up. The singer went for it.  
\- Mark, are you okay? -  
Mark opened his tired, aching eyes and looked at Nate. He looked around and looked surprised and embarrassed. Then he noticed that he was naked on Nate's bed and started blushing too, along with the pain of the hangover.  
\- Nate, I'm sorry... I think I drank too much... Shit... I'm sorry about that!... - Mark tried to remain calm, clearing the fact that he was naked in a friend's bed and with a hangover pain.  
\- Do not worry. You got drunk and I brought you to my house. And even brightened up my night, if you understand me ~ -  
The gamer was confused and shook his head saying no. Nate looked confused and disappointed at the same time.  
\- Um... W-What do you remember? -  
Mark scratched his head and thought. The singer stared at him, internally hoping to Mark remember at least what he had said to him.  
\- Well... I remember starting drinking a lot and... Only it. - Mark admitted.  
Nate did not show it but his heart was broken. He had sex with the man he loves and he does not remember anything. Not even the things he had told him. Nate managed to hold the cry.  
\- Are you alright? - Mark asked.  
\- S-Sure... Just one thing I remembered. Well, you can stay here until you feel better. - Nate chuckled just to pretend to Mark that everything was fine.  
\- Are you sure? I do not want to be a nuisance... -  
\- Nah, it's just uncomfortable if you start yelling, hehe -  
Mark chuckled and nodded. Nate smiled and left the room to let Mark rest. He went to the bathroom and began to cry. He had lost his virginity with a man who could not even remember what he had done. A 'one night stand'. He felt worn. As if his body was used for nothing.  
The tears continued to fall. What else could happen to him to get worse?

One week later

Nate was already recovering from what had happened. He had not told anyone about what happened. He did not have the courage to do that. He continued to re-upload old videos just to not need to play with facecam again. Subscribers would certainly notice that he would be more depressed and the reactions would be saddened. Even though he would be a little better, the sadness continued.  
It was morning and the singer was having breakfast. But his stomach began to roll. Nate put his hand on his belly and only got worse. He ran into the bathroom and threw up. After vomiting for seconds, he stopped and leaned against the wall.  
\- Shit... - He looked down at the floor he'd soiled.

Nate's POV, a few days later

This is the second time I've vomited that day. What the hell is wrong with me?! I do not feel any other symptom of any disease! I do not feel headache, fever, or anything... I only vomit... All day...  
I made an appointment with a doctor today. I can not record like this, so I had better go see what it is. I think the only good part of it all is that it made me forget about what happened with Mar- SHIT, I REMEMBERED!!!

Time skip

How much time has passed since I've been waiting in this waiting room?... It's taking too long and I'm very anxious to know what's wrong with me. Some people recognized me and asked if I was okay. I said it was feeling sick. And, of course, some selfies later.  
\- Smith Sharp? -  
I heard my name and went to the office. I told the doctor what I had. One hour he asked me if I had a sexual relationship a few days ago. My face drop, but I had to answer yes, even with a pain just to remember what happened.  
\- Well... Nathan, from what you told me.. I suspect you have a rare ability among men. - he said.  
That caught my attention.  
\- Your symptoms and a sexual relationship with another man, unprotected, all lead to this capacity of 1 in 1000 men. -  
\- And what would it be, Doctor? -  
\- Nathan, I suspect you're pregnant. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what he have already XD


	4. Friends

Some time later

Nate was 2 months pregnant. He bought a test. Positive. Had medical results. Pregnancy. Even a small baby bump formed. Pregnant with Mark... If he was depressed before, now it was worse. And it all got worse when he told his parents and his girlfriend Morgan. He had no choice. But it was the worst choice.  
Their parents were disappointed and Morgan was shocked in the wrong way. His father said he disappointed him and destroyed his own life. And Morgan broke up with him, telling him never to talk to her again. Without anyone. Was he alone.

Nate's POV

How did I get there?... I do not have enough money, I do not have help, I'm not prepared... My parents are disappointed, Morgan hates me and she does not want to see me anymore... I do not blame her... I was really an idiot... How could I take me? I was naive for agreeing to have sex with Mark! Now I take the consequences...  
I touched my stomach. Is this really happening?... I'm pregnant with a child that I do not want... Without anyone... Without my parents... My girlfriend... No support... I do not know what to do... My house is small... I have nothing to have children. I do not know how to tell Mark... And I'm not going. He probably will not help... He has his own life. Girlfriend... A fiancé... He's getting married... And I'm here... Nothing.  
My hands were still in my stomach. It was even remarkable... I can not do this... Maybe I should... Abort...  
Is better. I can not take care of this child. I do not even know if I can survive the pregnancy! Right... I'll have to abort...

One day later

I looked at various pharmacy websites for abortion pills. Why is it so hard?! At the same time that I needed to abort, I have a fear... I do not want to, but I need thi ...  
Suddenly I heard a door opening with a key at a distance. The... Gateway?!

Author's POV

Matt and his wife Stephanie entered his house. Matt opened the door with the second key of Nate's house, which he had forgotten the time he had gone.  
\- Can you explain why only now you came back with the key? - Stephanie asked.  
\- Only now I found it! And, it's too bad I came here. Many hours by car... - Matt replied.  
They both looked around.  
\- Nate? It's Matt and Stephanie! You forgot the key in our house! - she called.  
They both went to Nate's room. As soon as the door opened, Nate closed the computer screen quickly. He did not want them to find out. Both looked at him in confusion.  
\- Um... Nate? - Stephanie said.  
\- H-Hi guys... Ah! Thanks for the key. I was desperate after it. Nate took the key from Matt's hand and smiled.  
\- Why do you closed the computer screen quickly? - Stephanie raised her eyebrow, curious and even a little worried.  
\- Uh... Um... I... Um... - Nate scratched the back of his neck, thinking of something to say, and he had no idea what to say.  
Matt raised his eyebrow. Then he thought of something, and put on a cheeky face.  
\- Hmmmmm, you're naughty, huh, Nate~ -  
\- Matt, shut up. - Stephanie "facepalm"  
\- Uh-huh? - Nate already knew what Matt found what it was and even blushed - Not that, Matt... It is... Another thing... - he did not look at them  
Both Matt and Stephanie looked confused.  
\- What is this 'other thing'? - Stephanie asked, starting to worry.  
Stephanie had a caring, protective mother. May sound like a mother to Matt or Nate. She was understanding. Even so, Nate was hesitant to tell them. He has already lost his parents and his girlfriend. Was he going to lose his friends too? But even so, he knew the two would not leave him alone until they found out. They had to be the personal of The Game/Film Theorist...  
Nate sighed and then opened the computer. They both looked at this as Nate tried to calm down and not start crying. After they had read, they looked at each other in confusion. Then they looked at Nate, who was trying to hold back the despair emerging.  
\- Abortion? - Matt seemed to try to digest what he had seen.  
\- Nate... Morgan... She... Is?... - Before Stephanie could finish the question, Nate burst into tears.  
They both looked at him with pity in their eyes. Nate was crying and at the same time trying to hide his belly.  
\- It's not Morgan... It's me!... - He spoke between sobs.  
After Nate said this, the two finally noticed Nate's belly, which made them discover what was happening. The singer hid his face, embarrassed and afraid of their reaction. He already knew that the two of them would hate him, not even his parents and his ex.  
His thought was destroyed as the two hugged him. Nate's eyes widened in surprise but the tears continued to fall. When the two broke the hug, Stephanie wiped Nate's tears as he looked at her and surprised surprise at Matt.  
\- Do not cry, Nate. We're here. Everything is fine now. - She said in that maternal tone she had  
\- Y-You do not... D-Do you hate me?... -  
\- Why should we hate? Nate, we're your friends. We would never hate you. - Matt said.  
Nate thought. They really were not mad at him. But they did not know what had happened. He knew they would ask about it at any moment. The musician sighed and began to tell what had happened. The 'date', the sex, the parents and Morgan. They both listened as they were surprised at every word.  
As soon as he was finished, Matt and Stephanie were speechless. Their reaction made Nate start to cry.  
\- I-I can not... I can not be a parent!... I do not know how to raise it, I do not have enough money, space... Support... -  
\- We'll help you. - Stephanie said.  
Nate looked at them. They were really offering help. Support. But Nate was not comfortable with it.  
\- Y-You should not do this... I do not want to be a problem for you... -  
\- You're not a problem, Nate. You need our help. We care about you and we want to help you. -  
They both looked at Nate, a small smile on each one's face. Nate, on the other hand, still could not smile. He sighed.  
\- But... And when it's over? I mean, when the baby is born?... What am I going to do? I do not want you to have to play me, or anything like that... -  
Matt and Stephanie looked at each other. It seemed that they were sharing the same thought. Nate just looked at them.  
\- If you want, we adopt the child. - Stephanie said.  
He looked surprised at them.  
\- W-What?... -  
\- If you do not change your mind... We can raise the baby. He or she may know that you are their parent or not. You make up your mind. - Matt said.  
Nate thought. He did not know what to do. Matt and Stephanie were not about to give up. They were willing to change their lives completely because of a mistake he made. He decided to accept, but he would try to reward them. Somehow.  
\- Okay... But I do not want to cause too much trouble for you. -  
They hugged him, to his surprise.  
\- You will not be a problem. - Stephanie said  
\- Only if you start forcing me to get food in the middle of the night in a supermarket 24 hours. - Matt said.  
The musician let out a giggle. Stephanie slapped her husband's head, a little giggle escaped as well. Nate wiped the tears from his face and smiled for the first time after a long time. Then she just laughed with Matt making some jokes and even talking to the baby, and Stephanie doing the same thing, but in her way.  
Nate was glad he could count on at least his friends. And that they would be there for him.


End file.
